1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to the installation of roll goods by adhesive attachment. "Roll Goods" is the term used in the construction industry to describe wall, floor and roofing materials such as carpets, shelf paper, non-cellulosic fabrics, leather, linoleum, asphalt base ply and other roofing roll coverings. Roll goods are frequently attached to sheeting goods or structural members which are usually comprised of gypsum board drywall, plywood, oriented strand board, particle board, 2.times. dimensional lumber, and exterior siding panels. The roll goods covering can be either an initial layer, an intermediate layer, a finish covering or a complete built-up membrane as in built-up roofing (BUR).
The attachment of roll goods to the work surface is typically effected by employing mechanical fastening devices such as nails, staples, tacks and brads. However, these fastening devices are rapidly falling into disfavor as new adhesives are developed which are safer to work with and produce attachments that are actually more secure than the traditional fastening methods. However, the use of new adhesives alone is not the final answer. Adhesives are messy and difficult to apply to "hidden" or inaccessible places. It is apparent, then, that inventions are waiting to be made which address the placement of adhesive material in a neat, clean, safe and effective manner that can be used beneficially in the construction trades, and especially with regard to the placement of roll goods to a work surface.
Not surprisingly then, others have experimented with alternatives to traditional fastening devices for adhesively joining construction components to a work surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,120 to Russell describes the use of an energized heating element or wire to heat a hot melt glue resulting in adhesion between contiguously assembled panels. The reference method involves heating a glue-coated wire to liquefy the glue producing a cohesive state and facilitating the assembly of panels. This method is particularly useful for introducing a cohesive material (glue) to an area of limited accessibility (groove), but the heating element (wire) requires the direct application of energy (electricity) to provide the heat to melt glue.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,031 to Heller et al. describes a method and material for welding thermoplastic bodies by using a susceptor between the bodies to be joined. The susceptor sealant is characterized by having particles, heatable by induction, dielectric or radiant energy, dispersed in a thermoplastic carrier compatible with the thermoplastic sheets to be welded. The welding of the thermoplastic sheets is effected by exposing the susceptor sealant to heat energy, softening the carrier material and joining all thermoplastic materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,402 to Sindt relates to the assembly of sheet materials by the use of a fastening device utilizing an apertured sheet of eddy current-conducting material sandwiched between coatings of hot-melt glue. An induction heating system is activated causing eddy current heating in the EC-conducting material with consequent melting of the hot-melt glue thus resulting in fusion and, ultimately, bonding of the sheet materials in accordance with the desired construction.